


posture

by thetigerisariver (lunk)



Series: Dean Winchester is a secret princess [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Character, Slurs, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunk/pseuds/thetigerisariver





	posture

Dean learns how to be a boy trial-and-error. One punch at a time, one “tranny” at a time.

And she gets good at it, you know? Maybe she lands more in the dangerous-and-unstable-future-alcoholic than in the self-assured-effortlessly-masculine she was going for, but them’s the breaks.

It works for her good enough. Except for the ever present self-loathing and suicidal tendencies, but that’s par for the course.

She even gets passes on some slip-ups, like identifying with Disney princesses a little too much.

~~~

She learns how to be a girl consciously.

She thinks- Ellen and Jo. The way they walk and move, somehow swishy. Without appologies for taking up space. A little bit in everyone’s face.

But not like, skanky. The way Bella used to sashay all over the place. Dean was raised right, unlike some people.

She doesn’t get pats on the shoulder for walking like a girl.

The first time she tries it out in the public, Sam asks her if she’s okay, if she pulled a muscle.

She doesn’t punch him. She has grown up that much.

The oncoming months are a flurry of “trannies” and “fags” and “queers” and she breaks more noses than she cares to remember.

But slowly, people are starting to adress her as a woman without her having to slam them into a wall first and that makes all the crap worth it.


End file.
